Sport, Working, and Family
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Hari Minggu, Hari yang ditunggu oleh semua orang, hari dimana mereka semua untuk beristirahat sejenak dari Aktivitas mereka untuk mengisi waktu dengan keluarga mereka, dan itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. ia selalu sendiri dalam melakukan Sesuatu tapi seorang pemuda datang menawarkan minuman padanya. NaruSaku Aways/ Warn: inside/ RnR Please?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always NaruSaku**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, AU, Romance, Little bit Humor. Etc**

**Rate : T + or M For Save**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sport**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For NaruSaku Hater, Go to Hell Now! Jangan mengurusi urusan orang lain jika kalian tidak mau terkena karmanya, ini adalah Fanfiction hanya untuk berimajinasi, tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Manga ataupun ending dari sebuah Anime. **

**Enjoy it**

Minggu yg cerah untuk menghirup udara segar, kegiatan yang selalu dilakukan pada hari Minggu adalah olahraga pagi, tidak terkecuali gadis yang satu ini, Sakura. Gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna senada dengan warna bunga Sakura ini selalu berjogging ria di taman yang berada tak jauh dari pusat kota Konoha, bisa dibilang tempat ini selalu nampak orang yang berlalu lalang sekiranya untuk berolahraga.

Jogging, memang bukan cabang olahraga, tapi aktivitas tersebut menyenangkan untuk dilakukan bersama-sama, mungkin keluarga, atau sanak saudara, bisa saja Sahabat. Ya itu untuk orang yang ingin memiliki badan sehat, aktivitas yang biasanya disebut dengan pemanasan itu selalu dilakukan Sakura setiap hari libur.

Tugas pekerjaan menjadi seorang dokter menjadikannya seseorang yang sibuk akan pekerjaan, ya memang jepang tekenal dengan orangnya yang suka bekerja, tidak seperti orang pemalas yang pekerjaannya adalah menyusahkan orang, namun ada juga orang yg pemalas tapi sangat genius, itu juga hanya satu-satunya orang pemalas yang genius.

Sakura sedikit menghela nafas lelah akibat beberapa kali berlari keliling taman Konoha, "Udara pagi memang sejuk untuk dihirup" ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum puasnya.

Sedikit menghirup udara segar, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke mesin penjual minuman, dengan santainya ia memasukkan uangnya kedalam mesin tersebut dan mengambil minuman yang ia pilih kemudian meminumnya, ia mungkin sangat lelah karena kaleng minumannya sampai habis tak tersisa.

Setelah membuang kaleng tersebut, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ke sebuah bangku taman, disaat bersamaan seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan santainya duduk bersamaan dengan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya sedikit bingung, mengapa pemuda ini bisa duduk bersamaan dengannya? Pikir Sakura bingung, suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya, namun entah mengapa Sakura ingin sekali berbicara tapi bibirnya susah untuk mengeluarkan sebuah kata-kata, seakan-akan ia bisu.

"Kau habis Jogging?" tanya pemuda itu memecah keheningan. Sakura sedikit menoleh kemudian mengangguk kecil "kalau begitu kita bersama-sama jogging lagi mengelilingi taman ini beberapa kali, bagaimana?" ajak pemuda tersebut.

Sakura sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kepada pemuda tersebut kemudian berdiri "Boleh saja, lagipula akan membosankan bila kita terus duduk disini" balas Sakura yang sudah bersiap untuk berjogging.

"Baik ayo!"

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Sakura berjogging dengan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, ia terlalu santai sampai tidak mengetahui waktu. Ya sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, mungkin kata-kata 'hargailah waktu' bisa disandingkan kepada orang seperti Sakura, memang benar ia berjogging tapi sangking asyiknya berjogging dengan pemuda tersebut ia hampir lupa akan waktu.

"Kau beristirahatlah, aku akan membelikan minuman dingin untukmu" pemuda itu menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk, gadis itu hanya menatap langit biru nan indah dengan tatapan sayu.

Detik kemudian ia memenjamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin sekaligus mengeringkan keringatnya yang keluar dari pori-pori tubuhnya, ia tidak menyangka akan menyenangkan berjogging dengan seseorang.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu" pemuda tersebut kembali dengan minuman di kedua tangannya, satu diantaranya ia serahkan kepada Sakura.

"Terima kasih"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya, suasana canggung seperti awal mereka bertemu kembali menyelimuti mereka, entah karena apa mereka hanya diam.

"Hey, sudah berapa lama kau berjogging?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kapan aku mulai berjogging" balas Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya "Mungkin jam 4 pagi? Aku tidak pernah melihat jam kalau berolahraga…" lanjutnya dengan tawa halusnya, dia tidak habis pikir kalau berolahraga, waktu yang seharusnya ia hargai di abaikannya.

"Ya mungkin karena ke asyikan berolahraga, sampai kau tidak melihat jam" ujar pemuda tersebut, "Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau selalu melihat jam untuk porsi pekerjaanmu?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi.

"Karena pekerjaanku adalah seorang dokter, maka sudah aku jadwalkan beberapa agenda seperti mengoprasi seseorang ataupun mengecek setiap orang yg dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha" jelas Sakura sambil sesekali meminum air yang berada di botol tersebut.

"Jadi dirumah sakit Konoha kau selalu menjadwalkannya ya? tidak sepertiku yang selalu sibuk akan bisnis, maka sudah jadi kebiasaan aku tidak melihat jam atau waktu, sehingga aku selalu telat dalam berbagai apapun" pemuda itu menghela nafas lelah karena pekerjaan yg selalu digelutinya.

"Ya sesekali gunakanlah waktumu itu bersama keluargamu atau sahabatmu, jadi kau tidak akan bosan bila kau selalu bekerja" Sakura menasehati pemuda itu, ya secara tidak langsung ia mengatakan kalau Waktu itu harus dihargai.

Tidak semua orang bisa berolahraga bebas seperti Sakura, memang sih ada banyak orang yang berolahraga di taman, tapi mungkin tidak bagi pemuda berambut pirang yang secara adalah seorang pekerja yg sibuk, memang Kota Konoha adalah tempat terpadat setelah Tokyo, namun tidak sepadat Tokyo.

Secara garis besar, tidak semua warga di Konoha bisa bebas berolahraga, ada kalanya mereka harus menyelesaikan tugas mereka yang belum selesai di Hari libur seperti Sabtu dan Minggu.

Tidak banyak dari mereka yang mengeluh akan padatnya jadwal pekerjaan meraka, tidak seperti Sakura yang masuk siang, sebagai dokter ia harus Stand By ketika terjadi sesuatuyg tidak terduga, seperti orang melahirkan, bisa saja orang melahirkan itu berada sangat jauh dari Rumah Sakit tapi di sana ada Dokter yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Pernah sekali Sakura menangani perempuan hamil, ia sendiri sedikit ragu apabila membantu proses persalinan, ia bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya proses persalinan, ia bisa mencoba hal tersebut lain waktu.

Waktu terus berjalan, keheningan semakin menyelimuti keduanya, minuman milik pemuda tersebut sudah habis, berniat membuangnya ia malah malas untuk membuangnya, mungkin menunggu seseorang untuk menuju ke tempat sampah, hanya menitip barang untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

"Hey bagaimana kalau kita sparring?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Sparring bagaimana?" Sakura sedikit bingung akan ide dari pemuda pirang itu "Apa maksudmu sparring berduel?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, "Sparring beladiri, aku lihat kau juga bisa beladiri?"

Sakura sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatapnya Intens.

"Aku sering melihatmu latihan Karate, emm…atau mungkin Judo?" tebak pemuda pirang tersebut

Sakura menghela nafas "Aku berlatih Karate untuk melindungi diriku sendiri, bukan untuk memamerkan kepada orang lain" ungkap Sakura, Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Sakura, "Sekarang ini marak sekali kejahatan, dan aku harus siap untuk itu"

"Menarik…." Gumam Pemuda itu sembari menyiapkan sebuah tinju di tangan kanannya, detik itu juga Pemuda tersebut mengarahkan pukulannya ke Sakura, "…Reflek yang bagus, Nona" pukulan Naruto sudah di tahan oleh tangan Sakura.

"Kau Cuma mengetesku, hah!?" Sakura mulai mencengkram kedua kerah baju pemuda "Kau tahu tidak? aku belajar beladiri hanya untuk memukulmu saja!?" semprot Sakura yang sudah emosi tingkat dewa.

"eh…ma-maaf…to-tolong aku sesak nafas…." Ujar pemuda itu meminta maaf kepada Sakura, ia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian bagi orang-orang yg berada di sekitarnya.

"Baik, aku maafkan kau kali ini, lain kali awas kalau kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi di hadapanku!?" ujar Sakura kepada pemuda itu.

"Paling tidak kau bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri" ujar pemuda tersebut "Kalau begitu kita lakukan permainan seperti biasa, bagaimana?" tanya pemuda tersebut dengan senyum lima jarinya.

"Okey, siapa takut! Aku tidak akan kalah lagi denganmu!" balas Sakura dengan semangat.

"Baik yang kalah harus mencium bibir dan membelikan orang yang menang sebuah minuman, Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura sedang dirundung kekalahan, ia selalu kalah kalau melakukan permainan batu-kertas-gunting, bahkan hukumannya tidak tanggung-tanggung. Dia harus mencium pemuda berambut pirang jabrik di sebuah taman Kota Konoha, tapi hukuman tetap hukuman walaupun agak malu tapi ia menikmatinya.

"Bagaimana kau kalah lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai kemenangannya.

"Ck, kau pasti curang!"

"Tidak, mana mungkin aku curang, sekarang hukumannya~"

Dengan tidak Ikhlas, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda tersebut dan mengecup bibir basah milik pemuda tersebut.

"Sudah cukup! Kita main sekali lagi lalu pulang!"

"Baik"

Batu-kertas-gunting~ (nah lho)

"Aku yg menang! Sekarang hentikan permainan bodoh kalian dan ayo kita pulang" seorang remaja berambut pirang sama seperti pemuda tersebut dan bermata hijau Zamrud mengintrupsi mereka berdua.

"Hey Buddy, kenapa kau mengganggu kegiatan ayahmu ini?"

"**Naruto no Baka,** Haru-kun, kau jangan mendengar pertanyaan ayahmu, dan baiklah kami mengaku kalah kau bisa mengajak kami untuk pulang, Harutora-kun" ujar Sakura kepada anak satu-satunya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas akan sifat anak dan ibunya tersebut, kemudian ia tersenyum hangat melihat interaksi anaknya dengan istrinya yang sangat ia cintai, "Aku mencintai kalian berdua!" seru Naruto sambil memeluk mereka bedua, Sakura dan Harutora dibuat bingung oleh Naruto.

"Hey lepaskan, Baka!?" Sakura memberontak "Lepas—ada apa Haru-kun?"

"Biarkan saja, Kaa-chan. tou-chan dari dulu ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia, betul kan Tou-chan?" Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya "Aku juga sayang padamu Tou-chan, Kaa-chan"

Entah bagaimana menjadi seperti Reuni keluarga, sang pemuda berambut pirang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto memang dari dulu sudah Yatim Piatu karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat kecelakaan.

"Aku juga mencitaimu Naruto" gumam Sakura diikuti dengan senyumnya yg mulai mengembang.

Naruto kembali menarik badannya "Nah sekarang kita pulang ya?" anggukan setuju dari Sakura dan juga Haru "dan untukmu Sakura-chan, nanti malam aku 'Hukum' ya?" tanya Naruto dengan seringai mesumnya, membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri, sementara anak semata wayangnya hanya diam menanggapi pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

Ya mereka adalah keluarga bahagia sangat bahagia…. Naruto Uzumaki dan Sakura Uzumaki beserta anak mereka Harutora Uzumaki

.

.

.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ane tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi…-_- ahhh ane minjem OC dari Tokyo Ravens dengan penampilan Rambut pirang dengan mata hijau wajahnya putih mulus seperti ibunya berfikiran dewasa seperti Sakura, mempunyai Fisik seperti Naruto dan jangan lupa gambar Tato bintang di bawah matanya **

**Saya sudah melihat beberapa Author NSL mulai di serang lagi… saya tidak tahu mengapa NaruSaku Hater dan beberapa NHL banyak yg membully Author NSL. Kan ini Cuma situs FFN dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama Ending Naruto…. haaahhh….sungguh merepotkan…-_-**

_**Shinn Out Ciao**_


End file.
